Fall In Love
by Darkkyu
Summary: WonKyu. Pertama kali aku merasakan cinta dan Pertama kali aku merasakan sakit hati, walaupun apapun yang terjadi aku tetap mencintai mu Kyunie - Choi Siwon, Aku binggung aku tak bisa memilih aku harus menerima apapun yang terjadi aku harap saat itu masa depan ku adalah kebahagian bersama nya - Jung Kuyuhyun


'Kenapa … kenapa dia tidak mengatakannya padaku?'

Jari jemari Kyuhyun tampak gemetaran sekarang.

Jika memang Siwonnya ternyata sudah mengingat semuanya, itu berarti namja itu juga mengingat akan siapa dirinya sekarang.

Yah, bukankah hanya Yesung satu-satunya kunci untuk mengetahui masa lalunya itu. Tapi kenapa….

'Kau berbohong padaku Wonnie!'

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kasar,

menghapus jejak air mata yang sempat mengalir dari pelupuk mata indahnya itu.

Gadis itu mengepalkan tangannya, mencari kekuatan untuk berdiri dan menanyakan semua ini langsung dari Siwon sekarang.

'Cinta yang tulus datang ternyata hanya kenyataan yang bahkan itu hanya sedikit bagian dari mimpinya'

"Huhhh…," hembusan nafas panjang itu terdengar cukup kasar keluar dari bibir pria

tampan berjas hitam ini. Choi Siwo … nampak kedua mata pria itu memicing, menatap gadis yang bernama

Kim Heechul itu hanya mematung dengan kedua mata yang berair tak jauh dari hadapannya sekarang.

Kim Heechul sedikit menyunggingkan senyum sinisnya sejenak dalam balutan air matanya itu. Sungguh,

baru kali ini ia melihat Choi Siwonnya itu dengan kilatan dan ekspresi dingin yang seperti sekarang ia perlihatkan.

Dan tadi, ia tak menyangka Siwon juga membentaknya dengan nada yang cukup tinggi. Siwon memang telah berubah,

itulah yang ia sadari saat ini.

"Kita sudah tak mempunyai hubungan apapun lagi, Kim Heechul.

Kau yang menghianati ku dulu. Aku harap, kau tak usah ikut campur urusanku setelah ini,"

intonasi suara Siwon berubah sekarang. Terdengar tak enak, datar dan tersirat kemarah di setiap kalimat yang ia ucapkan

"Wonnie…."

"Maaf…," Siwon dengan cepat menyela,

lalu berbalik untuk berniat masuk ke halaman rumahnya meninggalkan Heechul.

Ada banyak rasa yang kini membucah di dalam relung hatinya. Siwon sendiri sadar,

jika ini memang kali pertamanya ia bersikap tegas pada Heechul manta kekasihnya

dulu yang pernah berselingkuh di saat ia lupa ingatan. Entah karna apa, semuanya benar-benar membuatnya semakin bingung.

Bahkan, ia baru menyadari akan sosok seorang gadis lagi yang kini berdiri tak tegap seraya menangis tak jauh dari tempatnya

sekarang. Kedua kaki Yesung yang tadinya nampak mengayun cepat, kini terhenti seketika.

"Babykyu…." Suara parau Siwon kali ini terdengar pelan,

bahkan seakan berbisik. Nampak jelas raut keterkejutkan dan ketakutan di wajah tampannya itu.

"Wae?" Kyuhyun kembali menitikan air matanya perlahan.

Nampak tubuhnya bergetar, seakan menahan bongkahan-bongkahan perih yang kini menusuk hatinya.

"Apa semua itu benar? Apa benar wonnie sudah mengingat semua masa lalumu selama ini?" Kyuhyun sedikit mendekat.

Entah ini dapat dikatakan sebagai kabar baik atau buruk untuknya.

Hanya saja, air matanya itu sedari tadi tak dapat berhenti untuk keluar.

Siwon hanya diam!

Entah apa yang sedang ada di dalam benaknya itu saat ini.

Berdalih dengan mengatakan apa yang Heechul ucapkan padanya tadi adalah sebuah kebohongan?

Tidak … itu tidak mungkin. Pada kenyataannya,

ia memang sudah mengingat semua masa lalunya dulu semenjak beberapa minggu yang lalu.

~Flashback~

Kyuhyun tampak menyingkirkan rambut coklat panjang depannya ke samping telinga,

menajamkan pendengaran untuk meyakinkan diri, jika ia tak salah mendengar suara

mesin mobil Siwon yang kini tampak terdengar di halaman rumahnya itu.

Kyuhyun mengernyit, padahal baru setengah jam yang lalu Siwon pergi kekantor.

Tapi, namja itu sudah kembali lagi. Entahlah, terkadang ia tak mengerti dengan tingkah namja yang bermarga Choi itu.

Gadis itu perlahan-lahan melepaskan kaca matanya,

lalu berdiri untuk berjalan kearah jendela kamarnya ini. Ia hanya ingin memastikan,

jika itu benar-benar mobil Siwon.

"ckck, apa ada berkasnya yang ketinggalan." Sungut Kyuhyun yang terkikik geli saat ia menatapi Siwon tengah bergegas

keluar dari mobil audy mewahnya itu. Kyuhyun pun segera untuk menemui Siwon.

Kyuhyun sedikit aneh saat melihat Siwon berhenti dipinggiran mobilnya dan

mengumpat kasar saat ada sebuah mobil lagi yang perlahan-lahan berhenti dibelakang mobil audy Siwon.

Kyuhyun pun sontak bersembunyi di semak-semak, bermasud sedikit lebih mendekat untuk berjalan dengan berhati-hati.

"Oh God, yeoja itu nekat sekali!" Umpat Siwon lagi,

saat kini ia melihat Heechul tengah berlari ke arahnya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus menghindariku seperti ini Choi Siwon?" pekik Heechul menitikan air matanya dengan deras.

Tampak sekali, raut frustasi yang tercetak jelas diwajah sayunya itu.

"Untuk apa lagi? Jika kau memang ingin berbicara denganku, jangan disini.

Kyuhyun-ku, masih ada di dalam, aku tidak ingin dia berpikir yang macam-macam."

"memangnya kenapa? Kau takut? Kau takut jika dia mengetahui yang sebenarnya, huh? Kau takut dia—"

"NDE! Jadi untuk itu, pergilah!"

"wonnie, waeyo? Kenapa kau sangat cepat berubah?"

"Kau sadar Kim Heechul? Kaulah yang telah memulai ini, kau lah yang membuatku berubah. Kau yang berselingkuh di belakangku"

"Lalu sekarang, kau ingin membalasku? Membalasku dengan membohongi istrimu itu? Arasseo,

kau memang namja yang sangat hebat!"

"Aku tidak membohonginya."

"Tidak? Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan sekarang wonnie ini maksudmu kau tidak membohonginya?

Dengan berpura-pura masih hilang ingatan, kau berdalih kau tidak membohonginya, hah? Kau sudah ingat semua masa lalumu,

termasuk masa dimana kita pernah bersama. Tapi kenapa wonnie? Kenapa kau melakukan ini? Kau ingin—"

"Cukup Kim Heechul!" Hentak Yesung seketika, membuat Heechul terlonjak kaget tak percaya.

Bukan hanya Heechul, tapi Kyuhyun Wajah yeoja itu tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi tambah pucat.

Tidak! Ia berharap, jika tadi ia tak mendengar semua ini. Siwon sudah mengingat masa lalunya? Tubuh gadis itu melemas,

ia menggigit bibirnya dengat kuat agar air mata yang sejak tadi dibendungnya tidak terjatuh.

~Flashback end~

"Waeyo? Kenapa tidak mengatakannya padaku wonnie? Kenapa berbohong padaku?

Apa aku memang hanya seperti sebuah lelucon di matamu Siwonnie? Lalu…," Kyuhyun tampak sedikit mengalihkan pandangannya

ke arah Heechul sejenak.

"Apa kalian memang mempunyai hubungan? Atau mungkin … selama ini malah akulah yang…,"

perkataan Kyuhyun sentak tercekat saat tiba-tiba saja Siwon menghampirinya, lalu menarik pergelangan tangan gadis itu

untuk masuk ke dalam rumah. Cengkraman tangan Kyuhyun dipergelangan tangan Kyuhyun sangat kuat.

Heechul yang melihat itu. Ia bahkan juga tak dapat berbuat apa-apa untuk sekarang.

Ia hanya mampu menatap punggung Siwon yang bergerak emosi menarik tangan Kyuhyun.

Satu hal fakta yang ia takutkan … ia takut jika perasaannya benar, bahwa Siwonya mulai mencintai sosok istrinya itu.

BLAM!

Pintu utama masion ini tertutup seketika, menimbulkan secercah nada nyaring yang cukup menggema disini.

Kyuhyun sedikit memberontak, bersiap untuk menghempaskan eratan tangan Siwon yang masih melilitnya.

Pria itu hanya diam, seakan tengah memikirkan kalimat apa yang tepat untuk menjelaskan semua keadaan ini.

"Maaf…." Kata itu terluncur serak dari bibir Siwon untuk memulai perdebatan mereka.

Kyuhyun sedikit terhenyak mendengarnya. Maaf?hanya maaf?

"Kau sendiri pasti tau Siwonnie, untuk sekarang bukan kata itu yang ingin aku dengar darimu.

Aku butuh penjelasan, aku butuh jawaban mengapa kau membohongiku? Kenapa … kenapa kau tidak pernah mengatakan padaku,

jika memang kau sudah mengingat semua masa lalumu."

"Baby…."

"Aku tau dan sadar, jika aku memang tak pernah berharga di matamu Choi Siwon.

Bahkan, gadis itu lebih dulu tau dariku. Aku istrimu, seharusnya kau dapat sedikit menghargai keberadaanku.

Tapi apa? Bahkan untuk hal sepenting ini, kau tak pernah berbicara padaku!"

"Aku mempunyai alasan lain, mengapa aku melakukan itu."

"Alasan? Bukankah kau tau sendiri, jika hanya kau kunci dari semua apa yang pernah terjadi dalam masa laluku.

Hanya kau wonnie … hanya kau yang tau siapa aku sebenarnya. Selama ini, bahkan kau sangat tau jika aku mencari semua itu.

Tapi kenapa…."

"Apa sebegitu pentingnya kah masa lalumu itu untuk kau ingat baby?"

"Mwo?"

"Untuk apa?" hentak Siwon seketika seraya berbalik dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan tajam.

Nampak kedua pelupuk mata namja itu tergenang air.

"Mwo? Kau bertanya untuk apa? aku benar-benar tak menyangka kau seegois ini Choi Siwon.

Sebenarnya, aku tak akan sesakit ini, jika saja kau tak membohongiku. Selama ini kau ternyata sudah mengingat semuanya,

tapi aku seperti orang bodoh yang dengan mudahnya tertipu. Apa aku lucu?"

"CHO KYUHYUN HENTIKANl!"

" atau jangan-jangan kau membohongiku dengan hal lain? Termasuk—tentang perasaanmu?

Tentang semua pernikahan kita selama ini? Tentang…."

"Sekarang, semua ini terserah padamu.

Jika kau memang menganggap semua masa lalumu itu lebih penting dari masa depanmu.

Lanjutkan! Carilah sendiri tentang siapa dirimu dulu, Cho Kyuhyun! Aku tidak akan perduli lagi apapun."

Bentak Sieon seraya menghempaskan dasinya ke sembarang tempat, lalu berbalik pergi dengan menghempaskan kembali pintu

mansionnya ini.

Kyuhyun terdiam di tempat.

Ia bingung dengan keadaan apa yang terjadi pada mereka. Banyak sekelebat pertanyaan yang kini

masih mengelilingi otaknya. Entah mengapa, Siwon bahkan terlihat lebih emosi darinya tadi. Benar,

ini kali pertama keduanya bertengkar sehebat ini. Bukankah sebenarnya ini mudah? Siwon hanya perlu menjelaskan tentang

siapa Kyuhyun dahulu. Tapi mengapa ia berbohong dan malah seolah menutupi semua ini?

"arrrggghhhh"

TBC~ di Chapter ini belom dikasih tau konflik sebenarnya jadi wait^o^


End file.
